


Rain Is a Good Thing

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Is Possessive About Baby, Farmers au, M/M, Multi, Sam Is a Little Brother, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: When they left, it was a nice gentle rain.  Nothing Baby couldn't handle.  Unfortunately for the Winchesters, it didn't stay that way.





	Rain Is a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Farmers AU
> 
> Written for SPN Song Challenge  
> Prompt: "Tomorrow" from _Annie_

“It’s just a little rain, you said. We can make it to Abilene, you said. This doesn’t look like Abilene, Dean!” Cas, curled up in the back seat, was decidedly unhappy about the situation.

The situation: the Impala was parked on the side of the farm-to-market road leading from their farm to the main highway. They were meant to be going into Abilene to get some supplies and some dinner while they were out, but the gentle rain that had been falling turned into a major downpour ten minutes into the drive. There was no going forward, not through some of the low spots they had to go through, but there was no going back, either, thanks to flooding.

Dean wasn’t any happier. “Shut your piehole, Cas, it wasn’t supposed to rain like this.”

“It’s never supposed to rain like this, Dean. I told you we should take my truck, then we could’ve picked up those tractor parts while we were out.”

“Can your truck go through foot-deep water?”

“No, but…”

“Then shut it!”

“Sam?”

Sam looked up from his e-reader. “I didn’t pick a side back home, what makes you think I’m getting involved in a pointless fight about who’s fault this is? I don’t even get why you two fight so much over your cars. It’s not like either of you has anything to compensate for.”

Dean and Cas both sputtered a bit. “Really, Sam?” Dean finally came out with. “You can’t pick a side for once?”

“Nope. Not over y’all’s cars, sorry. It’s a dumb fight, it’s pointless, I’m not getting involved because I love you both too much to do it, and I’ve got better things to use my brain cells for. The only time I’m getting involved is if we need to haul something, in which case, sorry Dean, but we need the truck. For a run into town, either’s fine.”

“Sam, why do you never say we should take your car?”

Sam bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “Do you know why I have a car when we’ve got three perfectly good vehicles that aren’t my car?”

Castiel shook his head. “I just assumed you wanted a car that was yours, instead of the farm’s or one of ours. Which is fair. Is that not all there is to it?”

“Remember the day, not long after I came back from college, when I got home from a run into town to find Dean standing in the driveway threatening a divorce if I ever kidnapped his baby again? You two had both trucks out in the fields, I needed to get some groceries, so I took the Impala. No big deal, right?”

Dean growled. “You didn’t even ask. I just came back from working to find my baby was missing. I was seconds away from reporting her stolen until Cas pointed out that you were gone too!”

“Anyway, that’s the reason I have my own car, so that I have something to drive if both trucks are being used. I’m not attached to it the way Dean is to the Impala or you are to your truck.” Sam went back to his book.

“So what do we even do for the next few hours until it’s safe to go home? Huh?” Dean shot an annoyed glance in the mirror. “Cas can stretch out and take a nap, you’ve got your reader, what am I supposed to do?”

“You can stretch out for a nap if you want. I can read around you.” Sam lifted his arms in invitation.

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Nor am I,” Cas said. “We could play a game.”

“We don’t have drinks and we’ll run out of things to spy quickly. There’s only so many times we can play rock paper scissors.” Dean leaned against the window. “I’m gonna start keeping a deck of cards in the box with the tapes.”

“You’re an idiot.” Sam started humming quietly.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “Sammy, you are not humming Rainy Night in Georgia. Tell me you are not doing that.”

“Okay.” Sam grinned and changed the song he was humming.

Castiel smacked the back of his head. “Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain? I am not crying. I’m not even the one whining about this despite being the one who insisted…”

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean snapped. “Sam, are you trying to annoy us?”

“You guys are both already so annoyed, does it really matter?” Sam started humming again.

“Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head. You’re in a car, Sam, you’re not getting wet.” Cas stretched out on the back seat. “I think I’m going to go with Dean’s excellent suggestion of a nap. Good night.”

Sam hummed a few more – “Smoky Mountain Rain”, “Kentucky Rain”, “I Love a Rainy Night.” Dean glared at him on that last one. “You’re loving this? Seriously? How is this in any way something you can love?”

“I’m in a car with the loves of my life and I always have liked the rain. If you and Cas would just fix your attitudes and stop fighting, this could be pretty cool.” Sam stretched as best he could in the limited space. “But fine, here, just for you.” He started humming “Who’ll Stop the Rain.”

Dean snorted. “At least you’re not singing Have You Ever Seen the Rain.”

“Okay, okay, enough songs about rain, I get the hint.” Sam went back to his reader. He let the silence stand as long as he could before the little brother in him had to do it. He started humming again, and then singing.

_Oh the sun will come out tomorrow_  
_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there’ll be sun!_  
_Just thinkin’ about tomorrow_  
_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there’s none!_


End file.
